when the days of golden dreams have perished
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: They say time is a healer, but how does that work when you're a time traveller?


**It's been a while, but the plot bunny has visited so now I'm back! Only a short piece this time, and I have to admit that a lot of it is just me rambling, but I'm just gonna put it out there and hope for the best. **

* * *

><p><em>when the days of golden dreams have perished<br>_

Everyone knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But that didn't mean that, when his time had supposedly come, he had any intention of actually dying.

Instead the woman he loved, now his wife, ended up serving a life sentence for killing him, even though he was technically still alive. A part of her didn't mind the way things had turned out. Even though it had been years since Berlin, and she had done so many things since then, she often still felt guilty for killing him that day.

Yes she had brought him back to life again by sacrificing all of her remaining generations for him, but yet she knows that, hadn't her mother used the Teselecta to show her River Song, the woman she would one day become, chances are that she would've left him to die on those marble steps. And though there are days when she feels like clawing up the walls of her prison cell out of sheer frustration, there are other times when she feels oddly peaceful and content. A part of her feels like she deserves this.

Luckily not all of her days are spent in the same boring fashion. There are still loads of adventures to be had, both with and without the Doctor by her side. He often pops in to whisk her away to faraway planets in distant galaxies, only to drop her off again just minutes after they left.

Other times she's off on adventures of her own making. She manages to strike a good deal with a market salesman in the 51st century, and before long she's the proud owner of her very own vortex manipulator. From that moment on, not an institution anywhere or _anywhen_in the universe was safe from River Song.

They say time is a healer, but what if you're a time traveller? Does that same saying still apply then? You could either speed up the healing process, or end up running away from it forever. River has the tendency to do a bit of both. Sometimes a young version of the Doctor shows up, and they run together, throughout time and space. It's those moments when she feels free, as if she lives her life without a care in the world. She full well knows that at those times, she's running away from the truth. For her it's a kind of escapism, even when they manage to get themselves into the trickiest of situations yet again. It's something she so desperately needs in order to sustain the grim reality of her everyday life.

But she needs those other times too, when the older Doctor, _her_ Doctor, comes to visit. The places he takes her are perhaps less thrilling, but it's these moments that she lives for. They often don't even go anywhere in particular, because neither of them have the desire to do so. Both have travelled around enough, and will continue to travel extensively in the future, so why bother with it now?

So at these times he parks the TARDIS in the vortex, and they enjoy the peacefulness and tranquillity of these moments spent together. These precious moments are very few and far between, but they don't waste a minute of their time together lamenting the lack of these moments. There simply isn't time to dwell on things, on moments that can never be, no matter how odd this must seem for a Time Lord and partial Time Lady.

They are so intrinsically linked to time in more ways than they realise, yet they still cannot control it. They cannot change time, not even during moments when they so desperately wish they could. They know that worse days are coming for the both of them, and there's nothing either of them can do to stop it from happening. They have seen/will see it happen at one time or another, and they know that there's is nothing they could/can do to stop it from happening. It is the curse of Time, a burden they will always carry with them, no matter where or when they go, or who they loved/love/will love.

The seam side of this is that somewhere, at some point or other in time, a version of them will live on long after they've gone. These timey-whimey rules mean that they will continue to live on forever, at least at some point in time. They will continue to explore, to live, laugh, and run together, until long after their dying breath. They were/are/will be forces to reckon with, not just in the past, or right now, but for all of time that is yet to come.

The Lord and Lady of Time, you watch them run.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>


End file.
